


Ordained [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Raised by Mary, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Charlie is adopted, Demons, Double Lives, Family Bond, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters, Monsters, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Romance, Secret Identity, Supernatural exists, fanart available, magical girl, think Buffy, women are heaven's warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s one born to every generation. Joan of Arc was the first Ordained. The first of the archangel Michael's Chosen bloodline to protect humanity from Hell and monsters during a time when Earth faced unprecedented threat. Fast forward to present. Dean is the current Ordained, complete with costume change and masked allies. Mostly? They're like regular supernatural hunters who spend their nights going after whatever tries to munch on the student populace, and occasionally taking on petty crime to help out the cops. Okay, so maybe juggling double-lives, college, and romance is easier on TV, by a lot, but Dean's determined to have some semblance of a normal life while they can.</p><p>Then demons and angels start showing up and it’s up to the masked warriors to stop Hell from literally being unleashed on Earth. This was NOT part of the plan. [podfic length 4 hrs 45mins; blooper reel included]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordained [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ordained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685527) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> Thank you to everyone who made fanart for this fic thus far. They're all amazing! You can see many of them in the text version and [here on my tumblr](http://tenoko1.tumblr.com/search/Ordained+fanart).

**Title** : [Ordained](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2685527/chapters/6007817)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Length** : 4 hrs 45 mins; blooper reel included

 **Pairings** : Destiel; others

 **Summary** : There’s one born to every generation. Joan of Arc was the first Ordained. The first of the archangel Michael's Chosen bloodline to protect humanity from Hell and monsters during a time when Earth faced unprecedented threat. Fast forward to present. Dean is the current Ordained, complete with costume change and masked allies. Mostly? They're like regular supernatural hunters who spend their nights going after whatever tries to munch on the student populace, and occasionally taking on petty crime to help out the cops. Okay, so maybe juggling double-lives, college, and romance is easier on TV, by a lot, but Dean's determined to have some semblance of a normal life while they can.

Then demons and angels start showing up and it’s up to the masked warriors to stop Hell from literally being unleashed on Earth. This was NOT part of the plan.

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bytipxg2sozib4d/Ordained_mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r8dxidc30ft27fr/SPNOrdained_m4b.zip)

 **NOTE** : 1) I am going to do a REWRITE of this fic, expanding on it, so SAVE THIS VERSION if you like it. ALSO!! I am considering doing a _**SEQUEL** _ so if you enjoy this story, please let me know. Also, all feedback is welcome and extremely appreciated. Fic writing and podficcing are very, very time consuming to do. There's about 20+hrs invested just in the podfic, not considering the writing and editing part.


End file.
